


【奥基】随时为您效劳（Fin）

by HamsterGua



Category: The Gospel of Loki - Joanne Harris
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamsterGua/pseuds/HamsterGua





	【奥基】随时为您效劳（Fin）

“你看上去很累。”我告诉他。  
“我最近没怎么睡觉。”  
“唔，如果你需要找人谈谈……”我开口道。  
他又用那只邪恶的眼睛瞪我。  
“好吧。”我说，“我明白了。”  
“明白就好。”[1]  
“当然了，我随时为您效劳。”我笑了笑（笑的让我自己都浑身起鸡皮疙瘩），站起身来——老家伙没那么生气的时候看上去还不错。  
“日夜不停地监视着三界，感觉怎么样？”三两步走到他面前，我伸出手抚上了他瞎掉的那一只眼睛。奥丁没什么反应，还是端正地坐在至高无上的神座上，连好的那一只眼睛都不落在我身上。  
现在就先算你厉害。自己的小手段没有起到什么作用，我得承认我觉得自己有点儿被冒犯了，这点儿小情绪也间接导致了之后发生的一切无比乱套的事故。  
可我能说什么呢，除了认自己倒霉之外，谁叫我是恶作剧之神呢。  
我抬起一条腿，跪在老家伙身侧的王座上——该死，硌我膝盖直疼。  
“只有我知道，你到底想要什么，是不是？”轻柔并带着撩拨意味的吻落在他的额头，已经开始泛起皱纹的眼角，高挺的鼻梁，最后是那像阿斯加德城门一般紧闭着的嘴唇上。不出意料的，他的表情并没有什么变化。  
但是我知道他也不是完全不解风情，毕竟人人都需要休息，就算是众神之父的奥丁也不例外。况且，大言不惭的说，鄙人对自己的皮相还是有一定自信的。  
没了之前的防备，我尝试着用舌头撬开那两片密不透风的唇瓣，“拜托，你难道不想尝尝银舌头的——唔！”  
你瞧，我就说嘛。  
奥丁抬起了一条手臂，搂住了我的腰，这使得我不得不整个人跪坐在他的身上，同时还要低下头去接受万能之神的吻。实在是鄙人的荣幸。  
新人在成婚的时候会交换誓约一般的吻，爱人用亲吻来表达对彼此的感情。而鄙人一直认为这是一件没有什么意义的事情，交换唾液，滋生细菌？  
但是作为曾经捕获过无数少女芳心的一介神祗，在吻技这方面我自认为无可挑剔。不过我们的另外一位主角，显然就不是那么熟练了，一把禁欲的老骨头。  
有力的舌头卷起我的，瞬间就转守为攻，跑到我的嘴里来攻略城池——所以我早就说过了，他才是真正不折不扣的“巧舌如簧”。虽然没什么技巧，但是有足够的力量。我避无可避，要不是他的手还箍这我的腰，我怕是已经从这不怎么宽敞的椅子上掉下去了。托他老人家的福。  
奥丁抬着头，用另一只手扣着我的后颈把我向下压。他不断纠缠着我的舌头，扫过上颚和舌根，毫无章法地只顾掠夺我嘴里的空间。我不明白，都已经过去这么久了，我身上已经被你烙上了那个丑陋的痕迹，让人恶心的名字也早早禁锢了我的自由。我不懂他在害怕什么，可能是常年孤独寂寞的留守老人的通病吧。  
身心的疲惫好像让他在这一刻都爆发出来了，我也只能尽我全力来稍微安抚——说了只有我知道他想要什么——不过这一次好像有些适得其反了。  
先说好，我绝对没有服软的意思。不过奥丁似乎没怎么想，感受到我有些向后退缩的一瞬间就立刻又缠了上来，速度之快让我来不及吞下唾液，只能任由它们从嘴角流出来，一直顺着我引以为豪的颈部曲线一路向下。  
等等。  
当我终于有机会再呼吸一口空气的时候，我发现我又变得一丝不挂了。该死的，为什么总发生这样的事儿，而我面前的整个人就好像什么都没发生一样。倒不是说衣服有多么重要，我其实是完全不会介意的，但是这空荡荡的大殿四面透风，我开始有点儿哆嗦，想要打退堂鼓了。  
亲密贴合的姿势让我完全感受到了他一点点撑起来的裆部，配合着奥丁面无表情的脸，我还是忍不住得意的笑了起来。  
“哼，对着自己兄弟都能硬起来的伪善者，众神之父也不过就是欲望的奴隶吧。”不过鉴于我现在浑身一件衣服都没有，这话实在没什么说服力。  
于是我决定要开始反击。隔着厚重的衣服，我伸出手捏了捏他把裤子撑起一个包的下体。隔着布料我就感觉到了那个蓄势待发的物件，不由得咽了咽口水。但是现在还有什么办法呢，事已至此。  
我撑着他的肩膀从他身上爬起来，重新回到地面上。冰冷的砖地让我的脚非常不舒服，跪上去的感觉更加令人讨厌。奥丁解下了他的披风，很体贴地披在我赤裸的身上。可是我一点儿都感激不起来，被他的味道包裹着，假情假意的温柔让我直想呕吐。不过比起这个，我更讨厌寒冷，也就勉强接受了他的好意。  
我跪坐在他面前，抖着手解开他的裤子，把那头野兽释放出来。半勃的阴茎尺寸已经十分可观，一股膻腥的味道立刻钻进我的鼻子里。我并不是很讨厌，反而开始有些兴奋。这是我来到这个世界之后，为数不多的认为可以得到快乐的事情之一了——性爱。  
老家伙敞着腿，居高临下地看着我趴伏在他的腿间，苍白的嘴唇正对着那根颜色发紫的性器。  
别误会，通常情况下鄙人都是热情似火的——野火的化身，记得吗？但是今天，实在是太冷了。我的手指被冻得冰凉，特别是在我赤身裸体的情况之下，我自己都几乎要感受不到他们。我伸出泛着病态的白色的手，握住了那根带着滚烫的体温的东西。仿佛能把我灼伤的温度刺激的我抖了一下。  
尚且没什么精神的半垂着，干燥冰冷的掌心实在起不到什么作用。我舔了舔自己的嘴唇，至少让他们稍微湿润了一点，遍伸出舌头试探性地舔舐了一下包裹着顶端的薄膜。听到头顶上传来一声不那么明显的喘气声，我在心里笑了一下，把整个头部都含了进去。舌尖刮过小孔，接着是带着舌苔的舌面，一点一点的让他湿润了起来。  
但是还不够，我停下来喘了喘气，一手握住根部，另一只手开始揉搓起沉甸甸坠在下面的两个囊袋。再次张开嘴，我侧过头仔细的舔过整个柱身，努力地收起了自己的牙齿。作为一个被强行拐来的弟弟，鄙人觉得自己实在是非常贴心了。等整根东西都泛着一层水光的时候，我张开嘴把它含了进去，模仿性交的动作开始抽插。  
那夸张的玩意儿几乎填满了我整个口腔，稍微一动就捅到了我的嗓子眼儿里，让人反胃的感觉真不是什么愉快的体验。越来越浓重的腥味弥漫在我的嘴和鼻子里，而奥丁高高在上地盯着我，纹丝不动。  
哼，有性癖的假正经。我心里想着，更卖力地干了起来。让人鼓舞的是，我感受到了那东西在我的嘴里一点点立起来并且胀大的感觉。尝到的这一点点甜头让我开始有点儿忘乎所以，完全忘记了即将接踵而至的“大灾难”。  
顶端的小孔开始往外分泌液体，随即又被我舔去，越来越浓重的雄性气味儿让我几乎跪不住。前面说过了，老家伙完全不是什么体贴的人，而我，一个完完全全追逐乐趣的人，为了寻欢作乐什么都能做的出来——为了避免疼痛我命令我的身体开始为即将到来的事情做准备，后面开始变得湿哒哒的，让人有点儿不舒服。  
因为要努力地含住他的东西，唾液和一些别的什么液体从我大张着的嘴里滴落出来。我微微抬起头，扫了一眼那个看似威严的大人物。不知道是什么地方惹到了他，奥丁突然把拿东西从我的嘴巴里抽了出来——我非常的努力才没有让它磕到我的牙，我可不想让到手的鸭子就这么从嘴里溜掉——他的力气确实很大，从腋下把我抄起来，让我叉开腿坐在他身上。那硬挺着的滚烫的器物就抵着我的臀缝，把那里弄得湿漉漉的。  
我自己兴致高昂的小兄弟摇晃了一下，打在他的战甲上，让我狠狠地吸了一口气。这太不公平了，他穿着整齐，连裤子都没脱。不过在他面前，从来就没有公平可言——尤其是对我。我亲爱的兄长用他常年握着冈格尼尔[2]的手握上我的阴茎，我舒服地长叹了一口气。他的虎口和手心都长了一层茧子，粗糙的质感让我禁不住往前送去，双手情不自禁地环上他的脖子，额头抵在他坚硬的肩甲上。  
“哼…呃、啊！快点儿，快，哈…”  
“这你就不行了吗，放荡的婊子。”奥丁的声音很沉，不仔细的话你根本听不出里面戏谑的语气。  
“哈，是、呃啊，是吗，哼——你这个伪善者，啊！”我从来不会克制自己表达快乐的声音——我认为这还是一种挑逗他的好方法——于是伴着呻吟毫不客气地反击回去。  
众神之父闭上了嘴，认为跟我废话完全就是浪费时间的行为。于是他不再多说，掐住我的腰把我稍微抬起了一点，对准了他那根儿挺立着的东西就按了下去——一坐到底。这个人用最快捷有效的方法让能够舌战群雄的鄙人噤了声。  
我的确很讨厌疼痛，不过在习惯了之后，我发现这是件两全其美的事儿——不需要我劳动又可以享受的机会。拜托，能不能不要对混沌之火过于苛责了？  
“嘶——呃啊！”虽然我自己已经有所准备，但是外物侵入的胀痛感是不避免的。我的手环在奥丁的脖子上，双腿搭在王座的扶手上，这个把自己极力打开的姿势让他进入的更为彻底。  
奥丁像一只野兽一样，在我的颈侧和肩窝留下痕迹。他埋着头，一边用双手托着我的腰动作，一边张开嘴咬上了我的前胸。  
“你简直像个女人。”他舔弄着，到处留下他的印记——像条划地盘的野狗——并且寻找着我的敏感点。在我揪着他乱糟糟的灰发，嘴里只剩下支离破碎的呻吟的时候，老家伙又开口了。他知道我这时候完全不能做出任何回答，只能任他摆布。  
而我自己的下体蹭在他硬邦邦的铠甲上，得不到抚慰，顶端流出来的半透明液体把那里弄得一塌糊涂。  
“嗯…拜，哈，拜托了，”我偏过头去找他的耳朵，舔着他的耳廓，咬上他的耳垂，“摸、哈啊、摸摸我，哥哥，求你。”  
我只是想让自己更舒服一点儿，这有什么错吗？  
但是这个该死的老东西完全不为所动，他托起我的屁股，从王座上站起来。无处支撑的我只好把腿紧紧勾在他的腰上，唯一的支点就是那根不知疲倦的、在我体内进进出出并且（让人惊奇的）还在胀大的阴茎。重力的作用使它顶进了更深的地方，我觉得自己脆弱的五脏六腑都要被顶穿了。  
我了解奥丁，所以同样的，他也了解我。坚挺毫无悬念地擦过那一点的时候，我尖叫起来，嘶哑的尾音直接变了个调，在空旷的大殿里来回传响。  
“别——慢，嗯，慢点儿，啊——”我早该知道，他怎么可能听我的。事过之后我也挺嫌弃自己的——口是心非——像个女人一样。  
众神之父转了个身，把我扔在那又凉又硬的王座上——下体相连的姿势——然后把我的腿抗在他有力的肩上，继续朝着我的前列腺进攻。  
他不愧是个无可挑剔的战士，或者阴谋家，每一次撞击都精准地打在那一点上。我开始有点儿害怕了——每当我控制不住自己的时候。要知道，如果连你自己的身体和感官都不控制在你的手里时，大概离倒霉也不远了。我喜欢性爱，它给人带来愉悦。但是我现在完全不受自己的支配，止不住地只想往这个虚伪的老家伙身上贴，想让他更用力，让我完全沉沦在里面。  
我不太懂我自己了。  
一部分的我好像灵魂一般飘在上空，冷静地看着这场荒唐的性事，并且对其给予毫不留情的嘲笑与讽刺；而另外一部分，肉体的那一部分，却完完全全地在享受，希望它永远也不要停止才好。  
我向来忠实于自己的欲望——我觉得这没什么不好。老家伙也是，至少偶尔也是，我猜。所以至少现在，我们彼此是诚实的。  
“嗯…哈、啊！”他好像看穿了我在走神，狠狠地撞上我的敏感点的同时，用手掐了一把我胸前已经红肿着挺立起来的乳尖。  
“生个孩子吗。”  
什么？孩子？饶了我吧！我模模糊糊的听到这个词，差点儿就疲软了下去——不，我当然没有，但是我先一步释放了自己。  
尚且处在不应期的我几乎没有力气再勾住他的脖子，但是奥丁强压在我身上，我浑身上下的敏感点都摩擦在他粗糙的衣服上，和那雕刻着细密花纹的盔甲上，让我不停的在颤抖。  
很好，我给了他有一个嘲笑我的机会。但是我完全没心思想这些了，埋在我体内的怪物丝毫没有要射出来的意思，如果我能记住前几次的教训，我也不会再来挑衅这个持久力惊人的骗子了。  
奥丁扳起我的腿继续顶弄着，连接的地方一片泥泞，接连不断的刺激让我又颤颤巍巍地立了起来。我试图收紧内壁让他快一点儿射出来，但是这就好像我在挽留他一样。  
他感受到了我的热情，哼笑了一声，“用后面也可以吗？我很喜欢斯莱普尼尔[3]，不知道我们的孩子会长出什么样子？”  
我混沌的神经一抽，决心不接他的话，一连串娇气的呻吟声又从我嘴边溜了出来。我只好勉强抬起身，想用亲吻来堵住我自己的嘴，以免自己说出什么胡话来。奥丁看中了这一点，迎上来和我接吻。上下的双重攻击之下我差点儿忘记要用鼻子呼吸，一世英名几乎要毁在这个看似正经的惯犯手下。还好后来他松了口，我才勉强又捡回一条小命。  
累积的快感让我的眼神又开始迷离了起来。每当这个时候，灵魂状态的我又会跳出来对鄙人的行为进行强烈谴责。谁叫我曾经也是作风良好又纯粹的野火呢。看似守序的三届隐藏着无数混乱的暗流，这儿相悖的一切都让我感到新奇。又很恶心。  
脱离掌控的虚无感让我胃里直冒酸水，就连西格恩的水果馅饼都没办法安抚。随着老家伙向上顶弄的动作，过剩的快感让我简直想要吐出来。热流一阵一阵的朝下腹汇聚过去，我收紧了勾住他脖子的双手，那感觉却突然被阻断了。  
“等我。”奥丁额角上的汗水滴下来，他用手握住了我的命脉，一边摩擦着，一边堵住空洞阻止我到达高潮。  
“哈……别！放，放开！求你了！”我难耐地绷直了脚背，使劲踢打他的后背，手指在他肌肉饱满的背上留下抓痕，“呃啊——哈、哈！好，好难受…”  
我尖叫着，哭泣着求他，毫无尊严可言。不过这个人决定了的事儿，谁也别想改变。  
我早该知道他是个无情的人，但是在那种情况下我的脑子里完全是一团浆糊——没错，恶作剧之神，他们当中最聪明的一位，连自己的大脑都无法支配了。  
最后几次快速的大开大合，他终于松开了禁锢着我的手，并且深深地埋在我体内射了出来。  
这场性爱只是漫长的拉锯战中微不足道的小环节。它不代表任何事，也不决定任何事。就像一场比赛中的中场休息，短暂的那十几分钟对逆转分差来说不起任何作用。  
粘稠的液体从我腿间滴落，有我的也有他的。脚步尚且不太稳，但现在我只想赶紧回去洗个热水澡。  
我用法术变出衣服穿在身上准备离开，除了腰和腿有些酸疼以外并没有过多地不适。但是那老家伙的声音又在我背后响了起来。不坦诚的人总是企图利用一个谎言来圆上另一个谎言。尽管心中很不屑，我还是装作关心的样子驻足，听听他这毒蛇一般的嘴里还有什么话要说。  
“洛基，你应该明白的。我们还是兄弟。”奥丁的声音完全没有任何改变，反正如果他想隐瞒什么，我是无论如何也听不出的。  
但这跟我有什么关系？  
既然信任早已荡然无存（或者从最开始就没有过），那面对欲望的时候不如就诚实一点儿吧。  
于是我笑着回答道：  
“那当然，洛基随时为您效劳。”

END

[1]出自《洛基启示录》原文卷三·第三课。  
[2]洛基送给奥丁的长矛。  
[3]洛基生的八足马。


End file.
